


年齡差－夕陽篇

by wuzixuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzixuan/pseuds/wuzixuan
Summary: 泰容×悠太：Sugar Daddy×Sugar Baby年齡差：10歲、社會人士容×高中生悠太會有其他篇的來客串，但不影響單獨閱讀。＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿





	年齡差－夕陽篇

成年人的悠然看在未成年人眼裡是什麼樣子？  
  
  
中本悠太被裹在棉被底下，情事讓人體變得高溫且激情，可在激情退去過後難免會倦，其中還交雜著冷與不安。  
  
  
李泰容是包養自己的Sugar Daddy，可他必須聲明自己在此前絕無任何經驗，愛玩了點倒是真的。都說夜路走多會碰見鬼，他們的相遇說來還挺俗氣，不過就是中本悠太偷跑去夜店玩，學生證莫名其妙掉出來，還偏偏被李大律師撿到。  
  
  
那天他喝的是長飲型的雞尾酒，末了還帶點熱帶水果的酸爽味，沒有退縮或討繞的意思，用來點綴的櫻桃被含進中本悠太嘴裡，然後又過渡到李泰容那。  
  
  
長飲型雞尾酒通常都已經稀釋過，不足以讓人醉到失去理智。  
  
  
“大人都這麼無趣嗎？”  
  
  
中本悠太至今仍然對那天的主動不明所以，可能是燈光美氣氛佳還有李泰容長得帥吧。啊、但他對滾上床這件事卻印象深刻，畢竟兩個身板都偏瘦的撞到一起太磕人了、疼。  
  
  
“還有誰這樣對待過你嗎？”  
  
  
“嗚…沒……沒有……”  
  
  
回答過後又接吻，中本悠太也在隨後第一次被插射。在他看來那個吻明顯獎勵意味更濃厚，自己是討糖吃的孩子他則是給予獎勵的大人，李泰容總把他們之間的界線畫得太明顯。  
  
  
歡愛過後李泰容還貼心的送自己回家，幫著騙父母是朋友的哥哥。手機上多了那串號碼，何時何地成了心照不宣的秘密。  
  
  
中本悠太一如既往的裹著被子，貼到李泰容背後，相差無幾的身高讓他可以將下巴靠到對方肩上，黏膩的擁抱與適時的撒嬌他都做得很好，也算對得起這個Sugar Baby的腳色了。  
  
  
“泰容，讓我也抽抽看那玩意兒吧。”  
  
  
“說了多少次要叫哥，還有、你未成年別想碰香菸。”  
  
  
“那麼請教一下年輕有為的李大律師，操了無數次未成年是什麼罪呢？”  
  
  
李泰容被問到啞口無言，就像櫻桃的籽卡在喉間。當初他就該把籽狠心吐進垃圾桶，而非讓它在唇舌之間游來蕩去，助長這份畸形的關係。  
  
  
轉過頭將吸了菸的嘴與之對上，全數過渡給中本悠太，試圖讓人知道這玩意兒的苦澀。哪知對方非但沒有避開，還過份的探入舌，絲毫不帶畏懼。  
  
  
直到喘不過氣，李泰容才先認輸放開。  
  
  
中本悠太還是副游刃有餘笑瞇瞇的樣子，明知是未成年的把戲，仍為此感到一絲惱怒。可對方早已在沉默之中先脫身，放下棉被，換回制服。  
  
  
他們的腳尖不斷在危險邊緣試探，卻誰也不肯先跨越，成年人的戀愛變成幼稚的推拉和較勁。  
  
  
“李泰容。”  
  
  
“什麼事？”  
  
  
李泰容已經無力矯正中本悠太不叫哥這件事了。  
  
  
“……學校下禮拜有補假，提前告訴你。”  
  
  
中本悠太的確會提前告知哪時有空，錯的是律師這個職業讓他擁有敏銳的洞察力，哪怕只有片刻猶豫都會被發現。裝瘋賣傻明明更好過，可李泰容偏偏走了心。  
  
  
他不清楚對方在猶豫什麼，但也沒有任何能詢問的藉口或身份。中本悠太收拾好書包，臨走前還低頭親吻自己的臉頰，開朗的說著下次見，然後關上門離開。  
  
  
想要詢問的分明很多，像是剛才在猶豫什麼？卡裡的錢為何都不動？那時後幹嘛親我？  
  
  
還有，到底我們算什麼？  
  
  
本來抽著的菸被狠狠熄滅，繚繞的煙霧讓人看不清這場愛情遊戲裡推拉的意義。  
  
  
瀟灑的中本悠太不見得好過到哪去，離開之後下了樓，貪戀的又往酒店十樓看去，那人大概還靠在窗邊抽菸。  
  
  
狠狠的擦過嘴唇，掏出書包裡的口香糖就嚼，那東西又苦又澀還難聞，真不懂為什麼大人會喜歡？  
  
  
他雖然不懂成年人，但也不想讓自己看起來太幼稚，從最初的較勁心態到現在淪陷其中。執拗的心態卻無法讓人先低頭，可明明就很在乎的。  
  
  
最後又是仰天長嘆，然後在心裡咒罵無數次李泰容是個不知變通又死腦筋的成年人大律師。  
  
  
“媽的，偏偏就喜歡他。”  
  
  
末了還要偷偷告白才算完。  
  
  
錢錕坐在位置上，默默從10開始倒數，數到0時，果然有人從背後撲過來，每天都踩著點進教室，也不怕哪天真的遲到。  
  
  
“錕，早啊。”  
  
  
“少來，這個月都幫你騙第幾次了？”  
  
  
“咦？老媽昨天又打給你啦？哈哈那今天中午我買單吧！”  
  
  
錢錕的白眼翻的徹底，就不是中午誰買單的問題啊，更何況他還是自己帶便當。  
  
  
“你要是趕快跟泰容哥在一起，就不用扯那麼多了。去男友家住，多好的藉口？還是個優秀的大律師，阿姨怕不是要趕著送你上路喔。”  
  
  
“……錕不也還沒和那位在一起嗎？”  
  
  
果然是中本·拔刀·悠太，被反將一軍後錢錕識相的閉上嘴，低頭就寫卷子。  
  
  
中本悠太從來不是什麼好學的人，考試作業通通靠別人support，也不在乎是哪時要上繳的卷子，書包一放就往桌上趴。  
  
  
“唉……”  
  
  
嘆氣傳進錢錕耳裡，筆尖停頓了下，芯也被消磨一點，接著才又繼續寫。就像最初的熱情和愛戀，分明磨到後來全無尊嚴，還是自虐般的勇往直前。  
  
  
他摸摸中本悠太的後腦，權當是給這個同桌一點安慰了。哪知道對方一把就抓住自己的手，還得寸進尺的磨蹭幾下。  
  
  
“錕尼，我就知道你是愛我的。”  
  
  
“什麼鬼……”  
  
  
“數學考卷借我抄一下吧！”  
  
  
“……滾。”  
  
  
卷子也借謊也幫忙圓，中本悠太說的請吃飯卻是幾天後的事了。  
  
  
教室內的人每到中午會如同喪屍，一股腦的衝到食堂，就怕一個怠慢或恍神便搶不到心儀的食物。錢錕倒是樂得悠哉，便當交給食堂阿姨微波後他就能回到教室清淨了。  
  
  
可今天有點不同，因為中本悠太原先乾扁的錢包終於厚實了起來。  
  
  
“你終於對卡裡的錢動手了是吧？”  
  
  
“是媽媽給的零用錢好嗎，這個三明治和飲料超級好吃喔快吃快吃！”  
  
  
三明治和便當被對調過來，鋁箔包果汁還貼心的插好吸管。  
  
  
“哇喔，這個雞蛋捲好好吃，真羨慕你家那位常常可以吃。”  
  
  
“喜歡就吃完吧。”  
  
  
還是那幅開朗的樣子，誰知道他又獨自傷感了多久？錢錕任由他吃掉便當，期間也並未戳破中本悠太雙眼紅腫的事實。  
  
  
沉默在兩人之間遊蕩卻不至於尷尬，好不容易吃完這頓午餐，中本悠太也開了口。  
  
  
“……吶，錕。”  
  
  
“嗯？”  
  
  
“其實我們也挺像的對吧？”  
  
  
“你說只能看卻得不到嗎？那應該是吧。”  
  
  
“他昨天傳訊息來，說是這幾天沒法見面，真過分，你說對吧錕？”  
  
  
解釋了雙眼紅腫的理由，算過份嗎？錢錕回答不上來。成年人保持他們的理智與界線，未成年人卻不斷試圖跨越，良心道德和犯罪處在曖昧的灰色地帶，這個問題始終無解。  
  
  
“欸咦，錕真是不會安慰人，哪怕是騙一下附和我也好嘛哈哈。”  
  
  
這話聽起來很無奈，其中所包含的心酸愛慾只能往肚裡吞，載浮載沉的感覺沒誰受得了。  
  
  
“悠太！有學妹找你哦！”  
  
  
壓抑的氣氛被迫中斷。都說看熱鬧不嫌事大，那個同學幫忙叫人之後還吹個口哨，其他人也是剛吃飽撐著沒事乾脆跟著起鬨。  
  
  
“我出去一下啊。”  
  
  
那位短髮俏麗身型嬌小的學妹通紅著臉，手裡還捏著信，中本悠太則是一句走吧就和人家下樓。  
  
  
二樓是個很好的搖滾區，俯瞰的距離不剛好，中本悠太也不是第一次被告白了。雖說成績上不了檯面，但至少還有精緻面孔和爽朗的個性，外加又是足球社的首席前鋒，自然少不了被人愛慕和告白。  
  
  
如果沒有遇上李泰容，悠太是不是也會和某個可愛女孩牽起手？這是每次看見他被叫去告白後都會冒出來的想法。  
  
  
盯著窗外的當事人看，錢錕覺得這個假設需要一個合理的驗證或強烈的反駁。  
  
  
“叮！”  
  
  
彈出的對話框來自錢錕，點開來看是張照片。俯瞰視角的照片裡是一男一女，還以為是什麼隨手一拍的照片，結果拉大一看不得了，這男的不是李泰容那個小情人嗎？  
  
  
“道英哥，麻煩你轉給泰容哥。”  
  
  
小傢伙還當起月老了？雖然這個客氣又疏離的感覺讓人不悅，但還是長按照片轉給了李泰容。  
  
  
“看見了沒？”  
  
  
低著頭嬌羞的學妹和對面帥氣的學長，而明媚的陽光正當頭，女孩在林蔭之中小心翼翼的說出心意，好一齣青春校園偶像劇。  
  
  
“金大律師閑閑沒事傳這種東西給我看？”  
  
  
“錕拍的，他跟你的小情人同班啊，忘了？”  
  
  
午餐過後他們在街邊散步，李泰容的心情看來沒什麼波動。但也只是看起來，因為走沒幾步精明的李大律師居然筆直的朝電線桿撞，身後的金道英笑到快背過氣，連去扶人的力氣都沒有。  
  
  
“哎西……”  
  
  
呦，這下連髒話都出來了，可見李泰容受到多大的影響。  
  
  
“喂，我說你就認了吧。”  
  
  
“認什麼？”  
  
  
“明明就喜歡的要死不是嗎？”  
  
  
非要說的話，這段關係裡更主動的應該是中本悠太。一封簡訊告知時間地點，對方便會乖乖前來，歡愛時的情趣和撒嬌通通做好做滿，事後也不會糾纏，親吻臉頰作為告別說著下次再見，任誰看都是稱職的Sugar Baby。  
  
  
李泰容本來也這麼認為，但前提是他沒注意到那雙黯淡下去的眼眸。分明開朗的說著下次見，可眼眸中卻充斥著眷戀。  
  
  
“等下真的被追走你可要欲哭無淚了。”  
  
  
中本悠太至於自己就像是滋潤的養分，心裡貧瘠乾枯的大地偷偷冒出芽，每見一次面就又長了點，然後成為蒼天大樹，而所有細節末枝都充滿葉片，遮擋住陽光，阻斷其他生長的可能。  
  
  
“……我從來沒說不喜歡他。”  
  
  
“那倒是跟人家講清楚啊。”  
  
  
李泰容沒再接話，雖然剛剛撞了電線桿，但腦子似乎沒有變清晰，反而更混沌。管簡訊裡都說了什麼，他只覺得自己急需見中本悠太一面。  
  
  
“別這樣看我，拍的人又不是我，等等不對也不准你這樣看錢錕。”  
  
  
什麼跟什麼這傢伙又扯哪去了，李泰容轉身往反向走，背對著金道英揮揮手。  
  
  
“我要去找人，下午你自個看著辦吧。”  
  
  
操，一堆案子還等著要看就這樣不管不顧說走就走還有沒有良心啊？可想著那白花花打進帳戶的錢又不得不妥協，真是萬惡的資本主義。  
  
  
放學前兩節是社課時間，中本悠太身為前鋒在練習時卻總踢偏，煩躁到不行，直到最後的那一球也是碰上鐵框，狠狠的反彈回來。  
  
  
“學長今天狀況不好喔。”  
  
  
小兩屆的學弟走來搭訕，手還不安分的摟過自己肩膀，滿身大汗黏膩的感覺不是太好……更正，除了跟李泰容外誰都不好。  
  
  
可全社團的人都在，中本悠太不好發難或多說什麼，但凡有眼睛的都明白這學弟心裡在打什麼主意。  
  
  
都已經走到校門口，還是沒有放開，中本悠太真的受不了了，說話根本不投機，就算不搭理對方也會硬要繼續說下去，這種人也難怪追不到人，哪有這麼沒眼色的人？  
  
  
站在校門口的李泰容抬頭便看見中本悠太被人勾著，早上是這個學妹下午又是那個學弟，他的寶貝未免太過受歡迎。  
  
  
“呃……李泰容你怎麼？”  
  
  
本來還想開口罵人，結果下一秒就被李泰容硬扯過去拉到背後，學弟還不甘示弱的瞪回去，甚至抬手就想把人拉回來。  
  
  
“學長，這位是……？”  
  
  
對峙的意味太過明顯，即使手腕被拽的生疼，中本悠太也不敢出聲制止，畢竟李泰容不曾在他面前動過怒。  
  
  
像隻領土被侵犯的獅子，隨時都要向敵人發動攻擊。  
  
  
“你覺得呢？做人也該有點眼色吧，說出答案也只是讓你難看而已。”  
  
  
低聲怒吼是最後的警報，敢在越過怕是要一發不可收拾。中本悠太只能硬著頭皮擋到他們之間，不讓李泰容有機會發難。  
  
  
“學弟，乾脆趁這個機會順便說清楚好了，你那點心思我都知道，但是很抱歉我現在……”  
  
  
表面上是在跟學弟解釋，但實際上是刻意講給李泰容的，炸毛的獅子總需要點什麼去安撫。  
  
  
“學長現在怎樣？倒是說清楚啊。”  
  
  
“我…我現在只想專心準備考大學的事情，你也應該好好讀書，這才是身為學生的本分。”  
  
  
特別俗的解釋，連說出口的人自己也不吃這套。兩人的關係充其量就是包養，縱使知道這種情況下李泰容一定會配合，但他就是說不出有對象這種話，騙不過自己又怎麼騙得過別人？  
  
  
“呼……總算啊…”  
  
  
還好再白目也有個限度，被發好人卡之後學弟便一言不發的離開，終於能鬆口氣了。  
  
  
“那個、不先放開嗎？”  
  
  
李泰容既不回話也不放開，跩著人塞進副駕，中本悠太懵的不行，這什麼情況？還對自己生氣？有沒有搞錯啊。  
  
  
“李泰容。”  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
“你他媽不解釋清楚信不信我現在就跳車？”  
  
  
“有本事你給我跳跳看啊。”  
  
  
……還真沒那本事，又不是在演mission impossible。中本悠太低下頭，不願先示弱，明明他根本沒做錯任何事。  
  
  
瞥了眼副駕上的人，開過一段路後才終於冷靜下來。心情的動盪起伏全是因為這個人，已經很久沒這樣過了，畢竟律師必須時刻保持冷靜才能解決繁雜的案件。  
  
  
“悠太。”  
  
  
“悠太？”  
  
  
“這次是我衝動了，對不起，不該衝著你發脾氣隨便拽著就上車。”  
  
  
真沒用，李泰容一道歉就氣消了，腦子清晰後轉個念想，他哪來的立場跟對方使脾氣搞冷暴力？喜歡一個人果然會卑微到塵埃裡啊。  
  
  
“……沒事，我也不該裝聾還發脾氣。”  
  
  
“這幾天不是說不能見嗎？怎麼突然來了？害我沒有提前準備。”  
  
  
車在這期間已經停好，聽見問題便乾脆轉身面對中本悠太。  
  
  
“本來是有一些案子走不開。”  
  
  
“但是突然很想見你，所以就來了，準備什麼的不需要。”  
  
  
糖衣炸彈在耳邊爆開，溫柔低語不禁讓人心跳加速，夕陽的餘光沾上耳尖，他覺得自己現在整個人一定紅到不行。李泰容是吃錯什麼藥嗎？怎麼突然開竅講這些有的沒的？  
  
  
“啊、可是我剛運動完全身都是汗臭味……”  
  
  
擺明是誤會了，他在中本悠太心裡到底該有多禽獸啊？只能無奈的為自己辯解。  
  
  
“我的意思是，今天就單純見面說話而已，沒有其他。”  
  
  
剛剛還在冷戰，現在又突然丟糖衣炸彈，像馬卡龍一樣甜的發齁。發話的人反倒若無其事，右手放上椅背、左手則撐住下巴，直直盯著自己看，搞得中本悠太有些無所適從，眼神不知該往何處擺，怪尷尬的。  
  
  
“不是，你別這樣盯著我看啊……”  
  
  
李泰容只覺得眼神四處飄蕩的人很可愛，逗他的心思越發強烈。椅背上的手直接搭到後頸，用力拉便縮短了距離，中本悠太嚇得瞪大雙眼，一慌就要推開。  
  
  
握住要推開的手，順勢吻上他。  
  
  
沒有過多深入，而是簡單的觸碰，這小傻子緊張起來連呼吸都忘記，沒忍住笑意。  
  
  
“我說你，不知道接吻要呼吸嗎？憋死了怎麼辦？”  
  
  
“什麼嘛！誰叫你突然就湊過來啊！”  
  
  
“好好好，都是我的錯。”  
  
  
“那是當然了。”  
  
  
握著的手並未因此放開，指尖細心摸索每個掌紋走向，想要就直接往他心裡走去。  
  
  
“怎麼了？”  
  
  
“悠太，其實還有件事。”  
  
  
李泰容從包包裡抽出兩張票，時間在後天，也就是學校補假的第一天，而目的地是大阪－－中本悠太的故鄉。他只是以前偶然提起在國小前都住日本，因為父母工作才舉家遷移到韓國，沒想到李泰容記住了。  
  
  
“你……”  
  
  
“不是還說過大阪章魚燒很好吃，櫻花也很漂亮嗎？”  
  
  
兩張票都被放到掌心，他疑惑的看向李泰容。  
  
  
“你來決定吧，那天我會在機場等的。”  
  
  
不得不承認，對於他記住這些小細節中本悠太是感動的，可握在手上的機票過於沉重。本想著要不塞回去算了，手機震動卻讓動作被迫停下。  
  
  
螢幕上的來電顯示是媽媽，都這麼晚了嗎？  
  
  
“你快回去吧，別讓阿姨擔心了。”  
  
  
面對他的話只能點點頭，短暫的會面便這麼結束了。最後還是沒把票推回去……反正李泰容一定又會塞過來。  
  
  
說好聽是給自己決定，但實際上能夠猶豫的時間也不長，明天就必須給個交代了。左耳聽著班上同學都在討論為期三天的補假要上哪玩；右耳聽著中本悠太瘋狂嘆氣，這種反差大到讓錢錕差點懷疑人生。  
  
  
不應該啊，中本悠太遇上假期哪有不玩瘋的道理？現在坐著唉聲嘆氣的，怕不是又在為情傷感。  
  
  
“你又怎麼了？”  
  
  
出於人道主義，錢錕還是決定關懷一下自己的同桌。  
  
  
“……錕，你補假這些天要幹嘛？”  
  
  
“讀書，要考大學了，你呢？”  
  
  
“昨天他突然來學校找我。”  
  
  
“然後呢？”  
  
  
“他給我兩張去大阪的機票，說讓我自己決定去或不去。”  
  
  
昨天？看來李泰容也是急性子，才看到照片就搞了這麼大的動作來逼中本悠太。  
  
  
“那就去啊，有什麼好唉聲嘆氣的？”  
  
  
“昨天那兩張機票放在手裡，明明是輕飄飄的紙，卻感覺特別重。”  
  
  
“……哪有愛是沒重量的？”  
  
  
愛這個字聽起來簡單，所含的重量卻不輕盈，日積月累後更是變得無法測量。而沉甸甸的心意就捧在手裡，哪有不重的道理？  
  
  
“話是這麼說沒錯，但還是很不安……總覺得好像有什麼要結束了。”  
  
  
“悠太、結束的反面是什麼？”  
  
  
“結束的反面……開始？”  
  
  
“不明不白這麼久，也該到頭了。結束未嘗不好，你應該給這段關係一個新的機會，而不是在這唉聲嘆氣做縮頭烏龜。”  
  
  
新的機會嗎？結束或新的開始他們都不好斷定，但錢錕說得對，與其在這裡瞎想不如放手一搏，了不起就是互相別過另尋溫柔鄉罷了。  
  
  
回家前還在思考該怎麼說服老媽讓自己去日本這件事，結果一進門就看見對方手裡拿著票坐在沙發等自己來解釋。  
  
  
“媽妳聽我說，這不是我自己買的……”  
  
  
“是那位吧？上次送你回來自稱是同學哥哥的李先生。”  
  
  
“……是。”  
  
  
以為會得到鋪天蓋地的打罵，母親走過來抬手的瞬間中本悠太都已經閉上眼準備承受，只要拿得回機票怎樣都好。  
  
  
……咦？  
  
  
“喂，你到底把你媽想成什麼人了啊？你談戀愛的事我和你爸老早就知道了，真以為你和小錕配合的很好嗎？別傻了兒子。”  
  
  
預想的打罵並沒有下來，機票也原封不動的回到中本悠太手裡。第一次聞到自家兒子制服上的香水味時她並未特別在意，但後來接二連三，次數和頻率都逐漸多了起來。  
  
  
當李泰容出現時，那股味道撲鼻而來，和衣服上的如出一轍，當母親的便有所覺察，這個人才不是什麼同學的哥哥。  
  
  
“喜歡就去吧，沒什麼好猶豫的，李先生也在等你不是嗎？”  
  
  
“啊對、行李整理了嗎？要去幾天？護照記得帶著啊！別玩的太瘋聽見沒你這小子？！”  
  
  
溫馨時刻果然不長久，老媽又切換到碎碎念模式，換作平時早就不耐煩了，可今天中本悠太只是笑笑的看著老媽，並且一一回應所有問題。  
  
  
飛機在中午，時程約兩個多小時，落地後之後轉乘列車能夠直達大阪，先去飯店check in再到賞夜櫻的地方。就連搭什麼車和座位以及價格李泰容全都寫在手機裡頭，他已經做好萬全準備，只差中本悠太的到來。  
  
  
等候的每分每秒都如此煎熬漫長，他忽然搞不懂，自己先前怎麼能夠忍耐那麼久？  
  
  
當中本悠太拖著行李箱進來，遠遠就看見李泰容了，他雙手合十、抵著額頭，好似在祈禱，這摸樣有點狼狽又有點好笑。  
  
  
“李泰容，我來了。”  
  
  
抬頭的瞬間，佈滿血絲的雙眼正看向自己，心瞬間糾結在一起，原來他倆都在胡思亂想。  
  
  
“該走了，不托運行李嗎？”  
  
  
“好，我們走。”  
  
  
李泰容更想說的是，還好你來了。  
  
  
落地的時間接近4點，再從飯店出來時，夕陽都要下山了。  
  
  
賞櫻的入場處前方是長長人龍，無論是情侶或家長孩子，全都牽著手。李泰容的右手在猶豫，明明伸過去了又收回來，連勾個小指頭都沒勇氣，中本悠太全看進眼裡，這人何曾如此過？在自己面前他總是擺出身為成年人的威嚴，如今卻像情竇初開的小伙子，牽個手還要想半天。  
  
  
人龍又往前，當他們終於能夠進去時，中本悠太主動牽起手。  
  
  
“今天是滿開的第一天，所以人很多，要小心哦。”  
  
  
沒有刻意嘲笑自己的膽小和猶豫不決，身份好像突然對調了過來，李泰容緊緊的回握。  
  
  
“你才是呢。”  
  
  
公園的中央座落著高聳的古代建築，底部周圍則是盛開的櫻花樹，垂掛的燈籠彷彿引路人，照亮所有道路。  
  
  
抬頭是滿開的櫻花、低頭也是飄落的花瓣，淡淡的香味在鼻尖蕩過。大概是因為回到家鄉，中本悠太的笑容更甚。  
  
  
“你看，這裡的櫻花很漂亮吧？”  
  
  
“嗯，很漂亮。”  
  
  
再漂亮也不及你的萬分之一，雖然人潮真的很擁擠，但看見這個笑容也算值了。還好來了，李泰容想。  
  
  
這陣人潮之中也不乏小孩，本來在走路就有些困難，孩子們憑藉身型較為矮小的優勢，四處打鬧，偶爾還會撞上人。  
  
  
他們倆一個專心在賞櫻一個專心在看人，根本沒注意到。  
  
  
“小心小心！”  
  
  
那群孩子們接二連三的跑過去，偏偏還是從他們中間，兩人直接被撞開到兩側。這側的人潮不慌不忙的繼續向前，另一邊卻往反向走著，中本悠太只能眼睜睜看李泰容消失在黑壓壓的人群裡。  
  
  
該死，他要在這片茫茫人海中從何找起？  
  
  
逆者走向被推擠，還被幾個人踩到腳，可他根本無暇顧及這麼多，不安感充斥著全身，幾乎要將理智給啃食殆盡。  
  
  
他甚至連表白的話都還未說出口。  
  
  
“李泰容！”  
  
  
不安與擔心讓人越發著急，瘋狂大叫李泰容的名字，旁人投來奇怪的眼神也不在乎。一聲又一聲過去，他喊到嗓子都要啞了，可能還帶著點哭腔，眼裡逐漸染上霧氣，讓人看不清前方。  
  
  
“泰容哥……你到底在哪？”  
  
  
他終於肯喊哥，可對方怕是聽不見了。中本悠太無力的停下來，就這麼分開的話，他寧願自己繼續膽小下去，不來日本。  
  
  
“猜猜我是誰？”  
  
  
一雙大手從後邊遮住自己的眼睛，熟悉的嗓音擁有讓人安心的魔力，眼淚跟著掉下來。  
  
  
“欸不是，你怎麼還哭了？”  
  
  
為了不影響人潮的前進，李泰容只能先把人帶到一邊的樹下，哪知還沒看清中本悠太的狀況，就先被捶了。  
  
  
“李泰容！你知不知道我很擔心？！”  
  
  
“我也會害怕啊！”  
  
  
他用哭腔控訴著自己的不是和傾訴所有擔心，原本在捶的拳頭最後還可憐兮兮的拉住衣袖，低頭的人在抽泣。  
  
  
“你剛剛很不安、很擔心對吧？”  
  
  
“這不是…廢話嗎……”  
  
  
拽著袖子的手被握住，擺在心臟上，感受跳動。  
  
  
“我也是那樣的悠太。”  
  
  
“雖然你總是那幅游刃有餘的樣子，但我知道那都是小把戲而已。”  
  
  
“而我身為一個成年人居然還在那玩無聊的推拉跟你較勁，搞得誰都無法心安。”  
  
  
李泰容把他過長的頭髮往耳後撥，接著用指腹擦去眼角殘餘的淚，末了還在哭紅的眼睛落下一吻。  
  
  
“是時候結束這種關係了。”  
  
  
結束？聽見關鍵詞忍不住緊張起來，就怕這一切到頭來都是白搭。  
  
  
“我的心臟早就在你身上了，悠太。”  
  
  
把中本悠太頭上的櫻花瓣拿下來，順勢就在他眼前比了個小愛心，指尖還捏著花瓣，啜泣的人當即便止住聲音，茫然的看過來。  
  
  
“中本悠太，愛してる。”  
  
  
“你願意給我這個機會嗎？”  
  
  
錢錕說的果然是對的，有機會才會有新的開始。看著那個指頭愛心，中本悠太沒忍住笑，這大哥去哪跟人學的玩意兒？  
  
  
“這東西早過時了大哥。”  
  
  
“啊？偶像們不都喜歡比這個嗎？”  
  
  
李泰容還在疑惑，他拉過比愛心的手，在指尖親吻。  
  
  
“機會只有這次，你可要好好把握。”  
  
  
“放心，我也沒打算放開了。”  
  
  
驚呼聲傳進耳裡，行經的人們都不禁看向在樹下擁吻的兩人，花瓣落了滿頭，給與這對情人最真摯的祝福。  
  
  
中本悠太也在李泰容耳邊輕輕說道：  
  
  
“いつまでも一緒でいたい。”  
  
  
所以對未成年來說，成年人的悠然是什麼？大抵是終於宣之於口和早已相同的愛意。  
  
  
END  
  
  
愛してる：適用於男生的我愛你，因為日本民族較為含蓄，所以一般來說這個說法是將對方做為要生活一輩子的對象才會用的說法。  
  
  
いつまでも一緒でいたい ：我想永遠和你一起。  
  
  
以上是我查詢網路大神之後得到的結果，如有錯誤還請包容或是也可以教我怎麼做更改。  
  
夕陽真的很好讚TT比愛心那段的靈感來源其實是某段動圖，打泰悠Tag應該就找得到了，中間很多流水帳還請不要介意，也希望各位客官喜歡，我們下篇貂錕見，預計會有沉重的話題，當然是我也要寫的出來啦kkk晚安。


End file.
